Serena (Pokemon)
' Serena' is a Pokemon trainer and character from the Pokemon Kalos Region. She is one of Ash's newest traveling campaigns and also an old friend of his years ago. She also has an canon crush on Ash unlike Misty, May, Dawn or Iris who it's believed to be the case by shippers. The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Serena joins forces with Dr. Strange and the Multi-Universal Resistance despite being enemies with James and Jessie against BlackGarurumon and Sinister. She joins to find Ash in addition to wanting to save the universe. Static and Serena both show which end up helping with Strange and his allies position in which they decide to tag with Sky and Sunil. Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with The Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Brock and his allies stop the first disco ball by unlocking the five keys to stopping it and getting the others to Ebon and Puck. Serena and company go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train. They find the piece, bring it to the others and get Zoe out which the heroes escape to get back to everyone. Serena heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Serena joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Serena and the resistance land on their next island which resembles the Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley.. Serena and her female friends then have another task on their hand and that's save them wherever they are. LOTM: Arrival to Earth Serena and her friends returned in the next crossover story. She and the others have met Kamen Rider Kabuto (crossover counterpart of Optimus Prime) and the rest of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes (Autobots). After the story, Serena and the rest of the heroes must prepare a new war against the evil forces of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains (Decepticons). Arriving to Ayala Alabang, they are looking for the Dragon Radar at the prayerful hero's house with help of our heroes. LOTM: The Angels Return TBA Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion Infinity Serena is seen in Uganda with Delta Force Team Metal Ultimate Story Serena has a counterpart in the Ultimate Story. She goes by the name of Selena. She is based off of Fanfictiondreamer's avatar for Pokémon X. Her first appearance was in the Fairies of Kalos. She along with Shauna and Calem met with Link and Zelda after they arrived in Aquacorde Town. The 3 of them travel all over the Kalos region to help out the duo with their mission within the region. Relationships Grace Grace is Serena's mother. She wanted her to be a Rhyhorn racer like her, but seeing her passion in performing, she began to see she wants to do her own thing and respected it. She admit that on her journey that she saw a changed in Serena and was proud of the person she become. Ash Although they're close friends Serena has a big crush on Ash which started when they first met when they were little which he helped her out after getting lost in the forest also she hurt herself when a Poliwag startled her. Ever since traveling with him she would blush whenever she was amazed by him, talks to him or when people talk about her crush. She even helps him out and is always worry about him whenever they get separated, when he gets hurt, or when he does things that are dangerous just to help out Pokémon also there have been times she warn him about things. They never fought but they did have a conflict but it was only to snap Ash back to his senses. Serena temporally had doubts about Ash which she tried to not let it bother her but was able to get the doubts out of her after Ash won his last badge. Serena supports him all the way and looks up to him showing she been influenced by Ash. Before leaving for her next adventure Serena gave a kiss to Ash showing her crush on him and thanking him for everything he did for her, along with to be an even more amazing lady for him when they meet again. Bonnie Serena views Bonnie like a little sister due to both being girls also there best friends and would do a lot of girls stuff together. Serena sometimes stops Bonnie from asking girls to take care of Clemont when he not around showing she can get annoyed with that habit. Serena would do anything to protect her from danger and would comfort her when needed. Clemont Serena does view Clemont as a good friend to be around and respect his knowledge about Pokémon, due to being a Gym Leader. She can get annoyed when his invention failed and when they blow up but is sometimes happy when his inventions work. She would help him set up the table when there having breaks or having a meals also she would help him cook sometimes as well. Allies and enemies Allies: Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Static, Dr. Strange, Tony Almeida, Alex Fox Xanatos, Batman, Flash, Terry McGinnis, Blythe Baxter, Sunil, Zoe, Android 16, Grey, Carl Clover, Sam, Dan (Dan Vs.), Mister Miracle, Big Barda, James, Jessie, Eska, Norman, Mace Windu, Ben Sisko, Alice, Sky, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes, Detla Force, Sandman, Truck, Grinch (MW3), Frost, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Grid Battleforce, Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Vyvyan Basterd, Rick, Neil, Mike, Tommy Oliver, (As Selena) Link, Zelda, Calem and Shauna. Enemies: Team Rocket (formerly), BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Jesse, Jesse's Cult, Kamen Rider Eternal, Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains, Azula, El Sueno, Santa Blanca, Akihiro Kurata, Douglas Shetland, Displace International, Dragon's Wing, Evox, Blaze, Roxy, Scrozzle. Gallery Serenapokemon.jpg|Serena's original appearance. 610-0.jpg|Serena's most recent appearance. Aria meets Serena.jpg Ash-and-serena-195324.jpg Ash and Serena makes wet entrance.jpg Serena037.jpg Serenaash.jpg 250px-Serena and Pancham.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Cute Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Girly Girl Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Miho Arakawa Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Ash and Serena Category:Love Interests of Ash Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Girlfriends Category:Allance of Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Fashion Lover Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Enemies of the Thalmor